Confessions of a Chadoholic
by bigger infinities
Summary: Sonny and Chad are fighting again and Chad asks why Sonny hates him so much. When Sonny tells him the truth, will romance blossom? Or will it ruin the odd friendship that Sonny and Chad already have? One-shot!


**A/N: Okay, I know I should be updating "Assassin", but I'm having writers block. I know what's going to happen; I just don't know how to write it! And the plot bunnies have been after me again; they've stopped biting me, but they are REALLY annoying. I keep tripping over them! ^_^ So, this one was stuck in my mind, even though I had already written it out. I'll be glad I'm over and done with this one, even though I really like it. It's gonna stay a one-shot, just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! How many times do I have to say it? Are you trying to make me cry, telling me I DON'T own Sonny With a Chance or any of the characters? 'Cause it's working!**

**Oh, and this is in Sonny's POV**

* * *

**Confessions of a Chadoholic**

"Well, it's not my fault you're a conceited jerk," I spat at none other than Chad Dylan Cooper. We were having one of our daily arguments over something stupid. I had bumped into him in the hallway on the way to the commissary, and he, being the immature jerk he was, had blamed it on my clumsiness.

"Well, it's not my fault you're a diva," he spat back at me. We were glaring at each other, our gazes deadly, daring the other to walk away or apologize.

We stood like that for some time, until Chad pointed at me all of the sudden and said, "Ha!" He was grinning triumphantly, like he had just won a Tween Choice Award.

"What?" I asked, completely confused at what he was doing.

"You blinked!" he declared happily, as if we had been having a staring contest and he had just won.

I threw my arms up in the air. "Really Chad? Really? How does anyone ever put up with you? You're a jerk, you never talk about anyone but yourself, and your ego is so big I'm surprised you're able to fit it through doorways!" I was breathing hard, like I had just run a mile. I glared at Chad some more, waiting for him to call me a diva or contradict me.

Instead, his gaze softened and his ocean blue eyes looked at me imploringly.

"Is that why you hate me so much, Sonny?" asked the blond actor. His voice was soft, almost pleading. I was momentarily taken aback at his sudden transformation, not sure if he was acting or not.

"I don't hate you," I automatically replied after I realized what he had said, saying it without thinking. My eyes widened when my brain registered what had slipped out of my mouth.

That was the only thing about Chad's sweet moments: I couldn't trust myself. I could deal with his egotistical jerk side, but his sweet side always caught me off guard. When he was like this, I thought that I could change him, make everyone see this side of Chad Dylan Cooper. But these moments never last and my hopes are always shattered.

Chad's eyes widened too. "Really?" he asked in that same soft voice. His voice sounded so velvety smooth; I wouldn't mind listening to it all day.

I took a deep breath. I couldn't be mean to him, not when he was looking at me like that. He had so much hope in his eyes; I knew I wouldn't be able to lie to him.

"Yeah, really," I said, smiling a little bit. I might regret telling him when he went back to be being a jerk, but it would be worth it, because I got to see his sweet side again. "You just… frustrate me, a lot."

At my words his brow furrowed and his mouth turned down slightly, as if he didn't understand what I had said.

"I frustrate you?" he asked, as if to make sure he had heard me right. I nodded.

"Why?" It seemed like the idea still puzzled him.

I searched his eyes, fighting not to get lost in them, looking for signs that he was acting. It didn't look like he was trying to get anything out of me. He looked truly curious, albeit a little confused. So, I decided to tell him the truth.

"Because," I said, sighing. "You were never what I thought you were." I ploughed on, before he could ask me what I had meant.

"Back in Wisconsin, I loved Mackenzie Falls. All of my friends did, and we were all really big fans of you. We even had a fan club." At this confession, he smiled, humor dancing in his blue gaze, but he didn't make any comments.

"I'd always thought of you as someone who was modest and down to earth. I would have given my left leg to be your girlfriend, no matter what the tabloids said, because I thought you'd be just like Mackenzie. And then I came to Hollywood to be on _So Random_. I knew _Mackenzie Falls_ filmed in the same studio, and I was so excited that there might be a chance would meet you." I paused, waiting for his taunting remarks, but none came. He just stood there smiling, although his gaze was becoming more serious. So I continued.

"And the first time I met you, when you stole my yogurt and the _So Random_ parking space, I brushed it off because I had met _the_ Chad Dylan Cooper, and I had gotten his autograph. I thought, being the naïve girl I was, that you'd be willing to cooperate with us and be nice. But my hopes were crushed when I saw the egg salad video. I just couldn't believe someone I had admired and thought so much of was that cold-hearted and mean." He lowered his eyes, as if ashamed that he had done that to me.

I swallowed. My face felt hot and I wasn't sure I would be able to continue, but I kept going. "I saw you for what you were after that, but I never stopped believing that you could change. So I get frustrated and upset when we argue and you're a jerk to me, because I look at all of the sweet things you do for me, and I think you've changed. I guess- I guess that's why I haven't been able to take down those Mackenzie Falls posters off of my bedroom walls."

I finished my speech and I knew I was bright red. I had pretty much just told him that I like him, so I wasn't sure what he was thinking right now. He was still standing there, but he raised his eyes to mine and held my gaze. His eyes were sparkling, his hands in his pockets, his perfect hair looking windswept like always. And yes; both of his eyes were sparkling.

"Good," he said softly, still gazing into my eyes. "Good."

"What's good?" I asked, in a daze. I was getting lost in his eyes and it felt like my brain was scattered everywhere, expelling all coherent thoughts from my mind. The only thing I could process in my mind was Chad Dylan Cooper and his sparkly eyes…

"It's good that you watch _Mackenzie Falls_," Chad replied, snapping me out of my trance. "Because I watch _So Random_."

My mouth dropped open with an audible _pop _as I stared at him. He was smiling a genuine smile, and I knew he was telling the truth.

"Of course, I only started watching because you were on the show," he muttered under his breath. I didn't think that I was supposed to hear that, so I didn't comment.

"And it's also good that you have a poster _Mackenzie Falls_ in your bedroom, because I have a _So Random_ poster in mine." He glanced down at the watch on his wrist and grabbed my hand. I realized that we had probably missed lunch, and I was really hungry. He started tugging me down the hallway and I followed without protesting. His hands were so soft…

"It looks like I owe you lunch, Monroe. Do you have shooting this afternoon?" he asked me.

"No," I said, still a little surprised at his confession. "Chad, do you seriously have a _So Random_ poster in your room?"

He stopped and looked at me seriously. "Yes, I do. I have a poster and I watch your show. All of the time. Actually, I haven't missed an episode since you've joined the show."

My face broke out into a smile. "So, where are we going?" I asked, now pulling _him _towards the parking lot, knowing that was where he had been taking me.

"McDonalds," he said, but it sounded more like a question.

"McDonalds," I confirmed.

As we were climbing into his convertible, he asked me, "So, what about this Chad Dylan Cooper fan club you were telling me about?" He had a smirk on his face, but the playful glint in his eyes told me he was only teasing.

I smiled. "Well, I was the president…"

We talked and laughed the whole way to McDonalds.

* * *

**A/N: I thought the ending was pretty lame, but I liked the rest of it! It's pretty much about what I think Sonny feels about Chad, and how she thinks of him. So, anyway, REVIEW! I truly am sorry about "Assassin" but I just don't know what to do! I might be posting little one-shots until I get the next chapter done, so watch out for those!**

**~Icelyn**


End file.
